Dziewczyna o zrozpaczonych oczach
by Ramotnik
Summary: Alternatywne zakończenie "Igrzysk Śmierci".


Napisana dawno temu praca konkursowa. :) Jest to alternatywne zakończenie "Igrzysk Śmierci". Moja wersja zaczyna się od 25 rozdziału. Jesteśmy w momencie ,w którym Cato przytrzymuje Pete, a Katniss wcelowuje strzałę. Dla lepszej orientacji zamieszczam cytat z książki.

Wszelkie komentarze mile widziane. :D

* * *

**''Dziewczyna o zrozpaczonych oczach''**

''_(…)Cato się śmieje._

_-Zastrzel mnie, a on zwali się razem ze mną. _

_Racja. Mogę zabić Catona, lecz wówczas spadnie w szpony zmiechów, a Peeta wraz z nim. Pat. Nie mogę zastrzelić Catona bez zabicia Peety. Cato nie może zamordować zakładnika, bo wówczas moja strzała przeszyła by mu czaszkę. Stoimy niczym posągi, oboje szukamy wyjścia z klinczu.(…)''_

''_(…)W ostatnim odruchu obronnym Peeta unosi palce unurzane we krwi z rany w nodze i przysuwa je do ręki Catona. Zamiast jednak się szarpać, wystawia palec wskazujący i kreśli nim krzyżyk na dłoni Catona ,który uświadamia sobie jego znaczenie o sekundę później niż ja.(…)''*_

Moje serce staje. Sekundy wydają się trwać wieczność. Uśmiech na ustach Catona zamiera. Celuje i strzelam. Cato ryczy wściekle i Peeta upada, ale coś poszło nie tak. Chybiłam. Strzała utkwiła w ramieniu Peety, praktycznie przebiła je na wylot. Zamarłam nie mogąc otrząsnąć się z szoku.

-Nie, tylko nie to.-Wychrypiałam. Zdaje się ,że nic nie słyszę, wszystko spowalnia jeszcze bardziej. Widzę jak Cato na powrót gromadzi w sobie siły, rozbudzając w sobie wole walki. Czuję jak napiera na mnie, ale ja nie reaguje. Razem upadamy na dach Rogu, jest bardziej krzepki, ma przewagę, ale ja pamiętam, o Galu, o Prim i mamie. Pamiętam o obietnicy, którą im złożyłam. Staram się odepchnąć napastnika. Nie mogę dać się zabić.

Cato przypiera mnie do rogu, lekko mnie przyduszając, spycha mnie ku krawędzi. Wiem ,że jest silniejszy ale ciągle mam w ręku łuk, moją ostatnią nadzieję. Z całej siły dźgam go w bok ostrym końcem ramienia łuku, trafiłam. Blondyn zawył i przeturlał się chwytając się za bolące miejsce. Wykorzystuję szansę, wstaję poczym z całej siły kopię go w splot słoneczny.

Cato dusi się przez chwilę, szamota się jak ryba po wyciągnięciu z wody, aż w końcu nie rusz się wcale. Ja stoję nad nim przez chwilę napawając się tym momentem. Przypominam sobie słowa Caesara Flikckermana: ''_Moment ,w którym trybut staje się zwycięzcą. Tego się nie zapomina.'' _Teraz jego słowa nabierają dla mnie większego sensu. Teraz wiem co miał na myśli.

Przypominam sobie o Peecie, szybko odwracam się od martwego już trybuta i podbiegam do kolegi z dystryktu. Widzę jak leży nieprzytomny w kałuży własnej krwi, klękam przy nim i biorę go w ramiona. Wyjmuję strzałę ,która wbiła się w jego ramie i odrzucam ją gdzieś do tyłu. Chłopak jeszcze żyje, słyszę jego świszczący oddech. Wpatruje się w niebo z nadzieją.

-Jeszcze chwila.– Szepczę mu do ucha. Wiem ,że zaraz nadleci poduszkowiec z Kapitolu aby nas uratować, jeszcze jest nadzieja.

Oddech Peety spowalnia, jego klatka piersiowa ledwo się unosi. W oczach mam łzy, czuje jak spływają mi po policzkach.

-No dalej!- Krzyczę w niebo. Czekam na słowa Templesmitha oznaczające koniec igrzysk, ale teraz zdaje sobie sprawę ,że nikt nie przyleci. Poczekają wystarczająco długo aby Peeta zdążył umrzeć. Nie baczą na jego zdrowie, muszą mieć jednego zwycięzcę, bez tego idea Igrzysk by upadła. Teraz rozumiem, zaplanowali to od początku, nigdy nie chcieli uratować nas oboje.

Zaciskam palce na kurtce Peety i zaczynam szlochać z twarzą ukrytą w jego włosach. Wiem ,że to już koniec. Jego ciało nieruchomieje w moich ramionach. Już za późno. Patrzę w niebo z nienawiścią. Odebrali mi go. Moje ciało przechodzi dreszcz .

-Nie zasłużył na to!- Krzyczę, wiem ,że mnie słyszą.- NIE ZASŁUŻYŁ!

W tym momencie czuję pieczenie w okolicy serca ,które po chwili ustaje. Moje ciało mrowieje, puszczam Peete i upadam do przodu. Leże na boku, dziwnie wykręcona, spoglądam w dół. Z mojej piersi wystaje strzała, ta sama ,która miała powalić Catona. Ostatnie co widzę to zakrwawiona twarz Peety, teraz uświadamiam sobie ,że mogłabym go pokochać, gdyby tylko los dał mi szansę. Świat zaczyna spowijać czerń, a w uszach pobrzmiewa mi donośny ryk kapitalońskiej publiki.

* * *

-Panie i panowie, mam przyjemność zaprezentować państwu zwycięzcę Siedemdziesiątych Czwartych Głodowych Igrzysk, Cato. Oto on trybut z 2 dystryktu!

Stałem wyprostowany z dumnie uniesioną głową nad ciałami dwójki trybutów z 12. Dałem rade, przyniosłem chlubę mojemu dystryktowi. Zmiechy otaczające Róg uciekły do lasu, więc ześlizgnąłem się po jego ścianie na ziemie. Nie słyszałem nic poza wiwatem publiczności z Kapitolu. Wygrałem.

Spojrzałem w niebo i dostrzegłem poduszkowiec ,który już zmierzał w moim kierunku. Ostatni raz spojrzałem na Róg Obfitości gdzie leżały dwa trupy. Stąd widziałem tylko twarz tej dziewczyny, jak jej tam, Katniss. Jej martwe oczy były pełne smutku i cierpienia. Patrzyła na mnie tak jakby obwiniała mnie za całą niegodziwość tego świata. Potrząsnąłem głową karząc się za te głupie myśli.

Poduszkowiec zawisł tuż nad moją głową i spuścił w dół drabinkę. Gdy tylko ją chwyciłem prąd elektryczny unieruchomił mnie na miejscu i dobrze bo nie wiem czy sam bym się utrzymał. Pomimo zwycięstwa odniosłem kilka poważnych ran, mój organizm był osłabiony. Na szczęście od razu po wciągnięciu mnie na pokład poduszkowca zajęli się mną lekarze. Szybko straciłem przytomność, obudziłem się wydawało by się wieki później, w sali pooperacyjnej.

Siedziałem na bogato zdobionym fotelu tzw. Tronie. To z niego z roku na rok zwycięski trybut ogląda film przestawiający najbardziej przejmujące chwile z Igrzysk. Ceremonia ta trwa około trzy godziny i każdy mieszkaniec Panem ma obowiązek ją obejrzeć. Dzieci oglądają ją w szkołach, a dorośli w domach albo na wielkich telebimach porozstawianych na rynkach i placach.

Nie boje się tego co ma nadejść. Wygrałem Igrzyska, mogę czuć się dumny. Na ekranie pojawia się godło Panem i publika zamiera. Rozpoczyna się seans, widzimy po kolei śmierć wszystkich jedenastu trybutów. Sceny ich agonii są przeplatane z moimi dokonaniami. Patrzę na to z podziwem. Od początku wiedziałem ,że świetnie sobie poradzę, teraz mam świadomość jak zjawiskowo wyglądało wszystko co zrobiłem.

Odrywam wzrok od filmu i skupiam wzrok na publice. Nie wszyscy ludzie patrzą na ekran, tylko wgapiają się we mnie ze złością, a ci którzy patrzą nie wyglądają na zachwyconych. Widownia od początku nie zachowywała się tak jak należy. Gdy wjechałem na scenę na podeście publiczność nie wiwatowała, nie uśmiechała się, tylko niemrawo klaskała. Nie tak powinno wyglądać przyjęcie zwycięscy.

Z powrotem spoglądam na ekran, film powoli dobiega końca. Teraz widzimy scenę ,w której dziewczyna z 12 kopie mnie w pierś poczym podbiega do swojego chłoptasia. Słyszę ,że ktoś płacze, widzę jak kobiety łapią się za serca. No tak, przecież straciły swoich Przeklętych Kochanków, doprawdy wzruszające.

Widzę jak dziewczyna szlocha nad martwym ciałem chłopaka. Ja w tym momencie dźwigam się z ziemi i podnoszę strzałę ,która bardzo nieroztropnie została tam porzucona przez brunetkę. Podchodzę do pary, dziewczyna jest zbyt zajęta żałobą by zwrócić na mnie uwagę, a ja to wykorzystuję i z dzikim uśmiechem na ustach wbijam jej pomiędzy łopatki.

Publiczność zaczyna buczeć, rzucam jej naburmuszone spojrzenie. Nie podoba mi się ich zachowanie, zaczynają mnie denerwować. Patrzę oskarżycielsko na Cesara, ten wciąż uśmiechnięty nic nie daje po sobie poznać, ale ja widzę ,że się denerwuje.

Nie, to nie tak ma wyglądać. Wszyscy mają mnie wielbić. To ja jestem zwycięzcą, wygrałem.

Ludzie zaczynają wrzucać na scenę jakieś zgniłe warzywa i owoce. Krzyk niezadowolonej publiki jest tak głośny ,że nie słyszę ani prowadzącego, ani nikogo innego. Widzę jak kilka osób z pierwszych rzędów próbuje dostać się na scenę, mam tego dość.

Wstaję i urywam jedno ze zdobień z fotela. Ryk publiczności jest jeszcze większy. Patrzę jak kobiety płaczą, a mężczyźni próbują dostać się tutaj, do mnie. Domagają się sprawiedliwości.

Jednemu się udało podchodzi do mnie cały nabuzowany. I nagle scena staje się areną. Widzę tylko kolejnego trybuta stojącego mi na przeszkodzie do chluby i chwały. Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia uderzam go złoceniem w głowę. Mężczyzna upada, a z jego głowy sączy się krew.

Publika nagle zamarła, tego się nie spodziewali.

-Macie oddać mi hołd!- Krzyczę, ale już nie do publiczność. Przede mną stoi masa trybutów, jestem na arenie. Wiem co musze zrobić, zabić. Myślałem ,że tamtych dwoje to koniec ,że nie będę już musiał mordować, ale najwidoczniej się pomyliłem. Z rykiem wściekłości rzucam się do przodu, wtedy już wiedziałem ,że będę zabijać tak długo do póki oni wszyscy nie padną trupem. Bo to ja wygrałem. Cato najpotężniejszy z trybutów, Cato zwycięzca.

●_Tydzień później_●

Jest już wieczór około godziny osiemnastej pewna kapitalońska rodzina zasiada właśnie do kolacji. Mała dziewczynka podbiega do telewizora stojącego naprzeciwko stołu, włącza go poczym siada na swoim miejscu przy stole. Rodzina zajada się przysmakami, a na ekranie widzimy reporterkę o jasno fioletowych włosach przekazującą najnowsze wieści.

-Dziś w południe rzecznik prasowy prezydenta Snowa ogłosił ,iż sytuacja już się ustabilizowała. Zwycięzca tegorocznych Igrzysk, niejaki Cato pochodzący z 2 dystryktu został zamknięty w specjalistycznym szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Po tym jak wpadł w szał na uroczystości zakończenia Igrzysk został przeniesiony tam aby mógł dojść do siebie po traumie ,której doznał na arenie. Owy trybut zdążył zabić 5 osób zanim ochrona go pojmała. Według naszego informatora Cato spokojnie dochodzi do siebie pod opieką najlepszych specjalistów. Ponoć twierdzi ,że nawiedza go dziewczyna o zrozpaczonych oczach. Coroczny objazd po Panem ma się jednak odbyć, w delegacji mają wziąć udział styliści i trenerzy. Specjalnie dla państwa mówiła Ruby Smith. Dobranoc.

* * *

_*Fragment "Igrzysk Śmierci" (en. "Hunger Games") Suzanne Collins_


End file.
